Conspirators: Take a Hint!
by aliendroid
Summary: Picks up where the final chapter to "Get a Clue" leaves off, Black Star approaching Tsubaki at the DWMA Anniversary Ball. Black Star is angry and perhaps jealous. And where do bets come in? Black Star/Tsubaki Second in the Conspirators series.
1. Chapter 1 Challenge at the Ball

**Take a Hint!**

**Hi! First off, if you are reading this and haven't read at least the final chapter to "Get a Clue" you may be a little lost. Welcome back readers of "Get a Clue" and welcome new readers! As mentioned you may be lost if you haven't already read the previously mentioned story, and I recommend that you do. This story will make more sense if you do! **

**Plot: Picks up where the final chapter to "Get a Clue" leaves off, Black Star approaching Tsubaki at the DWMA Anniversary Ball. Black Star is angry and perhaps jealous. Black Star/Tsubaki**

**Rated T (rating may change later)**

**I do not own Soul Eater! **

Chapter 1: Challenge at the Ball

"Why won't she get away from him?" Black Star asks no one in particular.

Soul looks over at his best friend and says, "Just go over there and get her Black Star. Or are you to frightened?" Everyone looks at Soul like he is mad.

Black Star straightens up. "NO! I am Black Star the one who will surpass God." After his little pep-talk Black Star marches over to Tsubaki.

Soul, Maka, Kilik, Ox, Kid, Harvar, Patti, and Liz all watch from their position. "So how long will it take?" asks Kid.

"Two weeks," answers Harvar.

"Four days," answers Ox.

"One month," says Kilik.

"A week," says Patti and Liz.

Maka and Soul look at each other, "It has already happened," is their answer. Soul takes Maka's cup from her, sets it down, and leads her back out to the dance floor. As Soul and Maka dance for the second time Black Star approaches Tsubaki taking in her appearance. Tsubaki is wearing a light purple cheongsam*. Her hair is down flowing freely, and she is wearing light makeup. Black Star feels his throat go dry at the image, but then the appearance of the cause of his anger earlier instantly makes him see red.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star calls for his partner, "Come here." Tsubaki looks over and seeing the mood her meister is in rushes to his side.

"Is something wrong Black Star?" worry is in every syllable Tsubaki speaks. Black Star looks at her, then at the guy she was occupied with.

"No, let's go." Black Star turns around and heads back to the table with their friends when he hears the upper classmen say…

"You can go back, but Tsubaki is staying here."

Black Star turns around slowly, "What did you say?"

Tsubaki rushes to Black Star's side hoping to calm her meister before the situation escalates. "It's okay Black Star, let's go back to the table okay." She turns and smiles at the other guy, "Bye."

Smiling was a mistake, and one Tsubaki quickly realizes as Black Star clenches his fists and glares at the upper classmen. "Outside, NOW!"

All eyes turn and fixate on Black Star. "Oh boy," says Sid. Sid walks over to the group of three, now the center of attention. "Let's go you two. Don't want to destroy the hall now do you."

"Hmph," Black Star follows Sid, the other student also trailing behind.

Tsubaki stands in place completely lost as to what is going on. Maka and Soul walk up to her. "You aren't going to follow them?" asks Maka. Tsubaki looks at her friend.

"You know he was really mad about you being over here," says Soul.

"Yeah," Kid says approaching. "Who knows what he is going to do to the poor guy."

"You know Black Star," continues Liz. "He could cripple the guy."

"Or worse," says Patti. "He could kill him!"

The color drains from Tsubaki's face. She turns and as quickly as she can runs after Black Star. Kid, Patti, Liz, Soul, and Maka exchange looks then chase after her, none of them wanting to miss what is going to happen.

Tsubaki rushes down the hallways, thru several doors, and finally makes it outside. She spots the three who left earlier and approaches them. "Black Star," she calls, slightly winded from her run.

Black Star turns and watches Tsubaki as she gets closer. "Stand back Tsubaki, I don't want you to get hurt."

"What are you fighting about?" Tsubaki asks.

Black Star looks at his partner then quickly averts his eyes. "He challenged my position, he must be knocked down."

Tsubaki stares at her meister with a blank look, '_his position_?'

The final group arrives and Sid starts the match. Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patti watch as Black Star doesn't make a move towards the guy. Instead he stands there as the opponent rushes him. The upper classmen throws a right hook, followed by a straight jab with his left. Black Star easily evades them both. "He's toying with him," says Kid.

The student leaps and performs a round house kick aiming for Black Star's head, "Black STAR!" Tsubaki yells. The yell is wasted as Black Star easily catches the opponent's leg.

Black Star releases the other guy's leg and allows him to fall to the ground unceremoniously. "You can't beat a big guy like me, little one." Black Star stands looking down at the usually taller guy. "Get out off here."

The upper classmen's eyes narrow, "Don't be too cocky kid!" The older teen jumps up, and in a flash of light turns his right arm into a blade. "Take this little boy!"

"Idiot," is the collective response from the viewers, all of them referring to the challenger.

Black Star blocks the blade. "Kid…Little boy…I know you're not talking about me." Black Star looks up and makes eye contact with his opponent. "I am Black Star, the biggest star there is, the one who will surpass God." His voice drops to nearly inaudible levels, "and the only one allowed to touch Tsubaki." The sound of Black Star's voice as he says the last part causes a shiver of fear to run up the other teen's spine. "Speed Star," Black Star vanishes just to reappear behind the guy. He lands a solid punch to the kidney. Rushes to the front, makes a solid kick to the ribs. He continues to switch between fast movements and pinpoint attacks, until, "Big Soul Wave!" Black Star hits his opponent dead on in the chest with his signature soul wavelength attack causing him to fall to the ground.

"Winner Black Star," Sid announces. "I wasn't the kind of man to let such an unfair fight happen when I was alive." The students look over with a quizzical look.

"So why did you let it happen this time?" asks Maka.

"Well I'm not alive am I," answer Sid.

Tsubaki completely ignores both the conversation between Maka and Sid, and the severely damaged student on the ground and rushes to Black Star's side. "What was this about Black Star?"

Black Star looks at Tsubaki and grins his trademark goofy smile, the one that melts Tsubaki's heart every time she sees it. "Don't worry about, come on let's go inside I am starving!"

Tsubaki can't help but smile back and follow after her meister. "Wh-wai-wait Tsu-Tsubaki," the upper classmen calls pathetically from the ground.

Kid and Soul walk over to the battered being. "Give it up," says Soul.

"Yeah," says Kid. Both boys then pick up what is left of the upper classmen and take him to the infirmary. As they leave the infirmary Maka, Patti, and Liz are standing outside.

"So," starts Liz, "We got everyone to put in for it."

"What?" asks Kid.

"The poll!" exclaims Patti.

"What poll?" asks Soul.

Maka smiles evilly, "The poll on bets as to when Black Star and Tsubaki will finally admit their feelings and become a couple."

"This is payback isn't it?" Soul asks Maka.

"A little," answers Maka. "I also want to help my friend, but mostly payback."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Who will win the bet! But more importantly will Black Star get over himself long enough to admit he loves someone more than himself? **

**Same thing as with reviews for "Get a Clue" they make chapters appear faster so REVIEW!**

***cheongsam: a kind of Chinese dress. Google it for an image. **


	2. Chapter 2 Let the Games BEGIN!

_**Me:**_** I just finished watching the final episode to the Soul Eater anime and honestly WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF,WTFFFFFF! Lord DEATH! Black Star! And KID! Couldn't kill this thing with a whole punch of awesome moves, but hey ONE LITTLE GIRL PUCHES him and he shatters! ARGH! I don't understand it! I don't UNDERSTAND! Don't understand, don't understand, don't understand, don't understand**

_**Voice**_**: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of "Take a Hint!" I am aliendroid's alternate self known as "Voice". I have appeared before but that isn't important. What is important is that this chapter gets up, and because aliendroid is well having a mental break down due to um…what did you call it?**

_**Me**_**: Stupidity, ridiculousness, ridicule, idiocracy, random, WTFFF!**

_**Voice**_**: Yeah that, I will be the one to present the chapter! So here I go…**

**Plot: The bets are set, now the game begins! Tsubaki is helping Mifune out a little. Bells go off in Black Star's head, but wait! Mifune has a bet placed to! How will this turn out?**

**Rated T, minor violence nothing to graphic today.**

**I do not own Soul Eater (neither does aliendroid). **

Chapter 2: Let the Games BEGIN!

Tsubaki walks thru the halls of the DWMA her arms piled high with files, "Sorry about this Tsubaki." The tall man with light blonde hair standing next to her, arms also full of files, says.

"Don't worry about it Mifune," answers Tsubaki. "I like to help. Besides Black Star is busy being lectured by Professor Sid." Tsubaki giggles at the thought of her meister trying to sit still thru another of Sid's lectures of what it means to be a man, and what kind of man he was when he was still alive.

"What's so funny?" asks Mifune.

Tsubaki shakes her head, "Oh its nothing." Tsubaki locks the image in her mind where only she can get to it. "So Mifune, how are you adjusting to the academy?"

"Haha," Mifune laughs lightly. "Well let's just say I have found it more interesting recently." Tsubaki blinks repeatedly at the strange comment, but doesn't ask. Instead she concentrates on walking and not dropping any files. Mifune smiles down at Tsubaki's head, a smile of victory. _'Just a little longer, if I can keep her attention a little longer that little runt will surely react, then I will win the pot and I can take Angela to the amusement park_.'

Of course Mifune had no way of knowing that he didn't have to wait "a little longer". Black Star was already seething with anger from his lecture from Sid. Mifune also didn't realize Black Star saw the two of them laughing happily together earlier. "I should have killed you when I had the chance," says Black Star standing in front of the pair.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki stops hearing her meister voice. "I thought you were in a lecture with Sid. What are you doing here? And what do you mean by that?"

Mifune smiles, '_Perfect_!' "Tsubaki _dear_ step aside would. I wouldn't want you to get hurt _sweetie_."

"Ah…Okay," Tsubaki steps to the side of the hallway and sets the files down. '_Why did he calm me dear, and sweetie_?'

Black Star doesn't miss the names either. Fists clenched he forces out between gritted and grinding teeth, "Don't call Tsubaki that!"

Mifune sets his share of the files down and leans lazily against the opposite wall of Tsubaki, "Why not Black Star? What is it to you if I call her those things?"

Black Star rushes the samurai, "I said NO!" Mifune barely dodges the punch aimed straight for his head.

"Why not Black Star, come one tell me!" Mifune continues to dodge attacks. "Tell me Black Star, admit it! Why? Why don't you want me talking to Tsubaki that way?"

"Shut up!" Black Star throws another punch but Mifune counters this time with a solid kick to Black Star abdominals. Black Star coughs and bends in half. Mifune scratches his head.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki runs over to her partner and kneels down beside him. She glares at Mifune, "Did you have to kick him so hard?"

Mifune looks down at Tsubaki, '_That's right! Getting Tsubaki to admit her feelings is also part of the bet_.' Mifune smiles and asks, "Why does it matter? He came at me first."

Tsubaki's eyes narrow, "He's my meister of course it matters!" Mifune rolls his eyes. He walks over to his pile of files picks them up, walks over to the pile Tsubaki was carrying and picks those up, and walks away.

Black Star stirs his head resting in Tsubaki's lap, a place he has become accustomed to awaking. "Where is Mifune?"

Tsubaki looks down at the guy who is so important to her, "He just left."

"Oh," Black Star gets up and stretches. "I went easy on him!"

Tsubaki laughs, "Of course you did." Black Star turns his head and smiles at his weapon, giving her a thump up.

xXx Concpirators xXx

"So Mifune wasn't able to get Black Star or Tsubaki to confess huh?" asks Soul.

"That's right," answers Kid.

"Who's up next?" asks Patti.

"According to the chart," Maka looks down at a sheet of paper with names and dates written on it, "The next one up is…" Maka's eyes widen.

"What?" asks Liz. "Who is it?"

Maka looks up at them with a weary look, "It's Sid."

"Hahahahahahaha," Soul breaks down in hysterical laughter. "I thought he wouldn't place a bet. Said he wasn't that kind of man.

"Yeah well I guess he changed his mind," says Maka. "Who took his bet?"

"I did," answers Kid. "He approached me and said he changed his mind, and that it would be good for those to admit to it."

Every one exchanges looks and smiles. The plan is in motion. The bet goes as such: you pick a day by which you think Black Star and Tsubaki will admit their feelings for each other, you can use any means necessary on that day to get them to admit their feelings. If you succeed you get the pot. Each person contributes to pot when they place their bet. The plan is with enough people pressuring the two to confess they will soon crack!

"Sid takes center stage three days from now, let's see how this plays out." says Maka rolling the sheet back up.

"Right!" is the collective response.

xXx Death Room xXx

Lord Death turns the mirror off, "hmm next up is Sid huh. I wonder what tactic he will use?"

"Why are interested Lord Death? It isn't like you have a bet placed." Spirit jokes. Lord Death doesn't answer. Spirit looks at the reaper, "You didnt… right?"

"My date is in 5 weeks," answers Lord Death holding up the peace sign.

"What?" exclaims Spirit. "That means my day falls after yours!"

xXx Infirmary xXx

"I'm going to need your help on this one Naigus," says Sid standing in the infirmary.

"Sure thing," answer Naigus.

"You understand what you need to do?" asks Sid with a serious hint to his voice.

"Yes," answer Naigus.

"Remember if we win, I can get a new tombstone." Sid's eyes glint. "This entire plan hinges on your performance Naigus. So remember keep Black Star's attention on you, and we can get Tsubaki to confess."

"Of course," says Naigus.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Me**_**: It's like the writers were grasping at straws and running out of ideas! I mean she is part weapon WTF. I just don't get it! I don't get it, don't get it, don't get it, don't get it**

_**Voice**_**: Well as you can see she still isn't back, so I will give the good by note!**

**Thank you for reading the second chapter to "Take a Hint!" Reviews make chapters appear faster, though with aliendroid in this state I am unsure if she will be up to it…I might have to introduce the next couple of chapters…Anyways please review! **

**If you like aliendroid's stories go to her profile and vote! **


	3. Chapter 3 Target Tsubaki's Confession

**Me: Okay I am back after talking with myself and other real people about it I have come to this conclusion…psychological affect! That is it, I guess by having Maka stand up to him weaponless she somehow psyched him out and he destroyed himself. That is my answer any way. **

**Voice: Sounds good, so are you doing the intro or am I…**

**Me:…Who are you? MOM I am hearing voices again! **

**Plot: Three days have passed (in the story) and Sid and Naigus go to work! Will they succeed? **

**Rated T. This chapter is a little more angst than my previous chapters for this series. **

**I do not own Soul Eater, this includes the characters.**

Chapter 3: Target Tsubaki's Confession! Aim…FIRE

Tsubaki watches as Naigus leans over and talks to Black Star. Tsubaki remains still unable to react to the scene. The description of a good weapon is one that goes along with what her meister wants. If this means Black Star wants to spend time with Naigus she can't say anything, it would be wrong. Even though she knows this her mind and heart is screaming at her to knock Naigus away a couple of inches, but she also knows that without her meister she is no match for the much more experienced weapon. She sighs when she sees Black Star smile up at the darker woman. Unable to watch the scene any longer she gets up and excuses herself, "Black Star, I have something I need to do so I am leaving now." She forces herself to smile while she says this.

Black Star looks up and sees the hurt emotion in his partner's eyes. His own reflect worry back, "Are you okay Tsubaki?"

Naigus smiles beneath the bandages, '_Good! Sid's plan is working.'_

Tsubaki closes her eyes, shakes her, and continues to smile. "No nothing is wrong. I am just a little tired." She leans her head to the side slightly; keeping her eyes closed knowing Black Star can see the hurt in them.

"Look at me Tsubaki," says Black Star.

Tsubaki opens her eyes on reflex at Black Star's commanding tone. The pain and hurt reflected is beyond obvious, but she stills tries to cover it up. "I'm fine Black Star." '_Please just let me go_.'

Black Star gets up from his seat. "If you need to talk you can always come to me," Black Star says. Tsubaki feels tears accumulate in her eyes.

"Right," she says then takes off before her tears can spill over.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star calls after her, but Naigus's hand reaches out and grabs his. "What?" Black Star yells at the weapon.

"Sid needs to see you," answer Naigus unfazed by his outburst. '_I can't let him go after her right now. The plan requires a little more_.'

"Tell him to wait!" Black Star yells.

Naigus's eyes narrow, "No. Not unless you want to get Tsubaki in trouble as well." Black Star's widen, then narrow.

"Fine," Black Star stops trying to free himself and follows Naigus out of the classroom. They walk thru the halls and out of the school building. They continue to walk until they are in the woods behind the school. "So where is he?"

"Don't be impatient," answer Naigus. '_Sid, where are you_?'

Sid appears from behind with Tsubaki in tow. Black Star's eyes widen seeing Tsubaki her eyes red from crying. "Tsubaki," he runs over to her, "What happened?"

Tsubaki smiles down at Black Star, "Noting I got something in my eye." She then looks at Sid, "Professor Sid says we need to do some training."

Black Star looks at the blue zombie. "That's right, so let's get started." Sid moves to the side, "Tsubaki I need you to tell Naigus how to harmonize with Black Star's wavelength."

Tsubaki stiffens at Sid's words. "Why?" Tsubaki asks, unable to stop herself.

"Simple, remember when Black Star tried to use Soul and failed because they couldn't synchronize their soul wavelengths?" asks Sid.

"Yeah," answer Tsubaki not liking where the conversation is heading.

Sid takes a breath, "This training is to get Black Star to be able to synchronize with other weapons." Tsubaki feels her heart plummet. "There might be times when he can't use you, or has to use an additional weapon, so knowing how to synchronize with them will be important."

"I…I understand," Tsubaki says. Tsubaki walks over to Naigus and they start to talk. While they are discussing the method of harmonizing with Black Star, afore mentioned meister is watching with worried eyes.

"What's wrong Black Star?" asks Sid.

Black Star looks at Sid, "Am I wrong or is Tsubaki acting strange?"

Sid smiles, well sort of, and says, "Why? Does it bother you?"

"Of course she is my partner," answer Black Star.

'_Augh! This kid can't take a hint_!' But Sid doesn't get a chance to press Black Star further because Tsubaki and Naigus walk over to them.

"Okay we're ready," says Naigus. Tsubaki can feel herself shake like she wants to run, but she forces herself to remain still.

"Good! Now Naigus," Naigus nods her head and in a flash of light transforms into a hunting knife. "Here you go Black Star." Sid hands Black Star his weapon.

"Easy, I am the one who will surpass God I can do this!" Black Star's boasting brightens Tsubaki's spirit a bit. Black Star grabs the hilt of the blade and "OW!" Black Star drops the blade.

"Hey be careful with me, baka!" yells Naigus still in weapon form now sticking in the ground.

"It isn't my fault! Your hilt is hot," Black Star starts to blow on his hand. "Damn that hurts."

"So," Sid picks up Naigus, "Are you ready to try again?"

Black Star glares at Sid, "Damn right I am! I am Black Star, the biggest man alive, the one who shall surpass God. I can handle anything." He grabs the knife again and this time he hangs on for a total of 5 seconds before dropping the knife and shaking his hand as steam rolls off of it. Tsubaki feels herself laugh slightly, thankfully no one hears it. "What the hell? This should be easy! Why can't I get it?"

"Okay let's stop here for today," says Sid. "If we continue you could harm Naigus." Naigus transforms back into her human form and her and Sid leave. Except they don't leave they walk out of sight then hide behind a tree and observe the two students.

Tsubaki grabs a bandage from a first aid kit Sid had brought with him, glad he had. "It seems I can only synchronize with you Tsubaki," Black Star says.

Tsubaki feels her heart race, "Yeah I guess."

Black Star smiles and allows her to wrap his hand. "You know Tsubaki," Black Star starts. "If something is bothering you, you can tell me. I mean we are partners we should be able to tell each other things. Like Soul and Maka before they became a couple they talked about things, like that."

Tsubaki smiles at her meister, a part of her rejoicing while another part shatters. Tears start to fall, "Huh?" Tsubaki says. The tears continue to fall.

Black Star doesn't say anything instead he gets up and hugs her, similar to how he hugged her when she had to kill her brother except this time he actually hugged her. Tsubaki wraps her arms around his waist and allows herself to cry.

xXx 20 minutes later xXx

Tsubaki and Black Star are walking back home smiling and laughing with each other. No confession happened.

xXx Conspirators xXx

"Sid wasn't able to do it either?" asks Soul.

"Yeah, he just reported," answers Kid. "But apparently he was able to get Tsubaki to break a bit."

"Maka Chop!" A book falls onto the heads of both boys. "That isn't a good thing. Basically all Sid did was make Tsubaki experience an uncomfortable moment. We need something more serious!"

"Um, Maka," Soul cautiously says to his girlfriend. "You do know you are contradictory yourself?"

Maka glares at her boyfriend. Soul sees it coming but can't block in time, "Maka Chop!" She walks away leaving Soul and Kid to contemplate their wrong doing.

"Who's up next?" asks Maka looking at Liz.

Liz gazes down at the chart, "It's Ox and Harvar."

**xXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx**

**Review or MAKA CHOP!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Lightning King Moves

**HELLO! Sorry for the later than usual update, I had some…complications with the internet at my place…IT STOPPED WORKING! Really bad considering my schooling is online. Anyway this is the fourth chapter!**

**Plot: Havar and Ox are up, and is that Kim and Jackie with them? Will they succeed! Or fail?**

**I do not own Soul Eater! **

**Rated T **

Chapter 4: The Lightning King Moves

"So Tsubaki what is your answer? Do you love Black Star?" asks Kim and Jackie.

"Um…well," Tsubaki looks up at the pair of girls. '_How did I find myself here?_' Tsubaki closes her eyes and recounts the day.

xXx 1st Period xXx

Tsubaki walked into class without Black Star. After getting Maka and Soul together he went back to being late. Tsubaki took her seat next to her best friend Maka, and they started to talk. The conversation was trivial, nothing important. Tsubaki also watched as Soul and Maka flirted. Soul's arm practically never left Maka's shoulder or waist these days Tsubaki realized. Watching her two friends be lovey-dovey caused her to feel a twinge of jealousy. She knew why, but she wasn't going to admit it. She refused to admit it had anything to do with Black Star. He is her meister and she is his weapon. '_Plus Black Star doesn't feel that way about me_,' Tsubaki reminded herself. She sighed, hurt by her own thoughts.

"Is something wrong Tsubaki?" asked Kim from the row beneath her. "You look really stressed. Does it have to do with Black Star?" Kim smiled.

Tsubaki blushed slightly, "No," she started to wave her hands in front of her. "I just don't feel well."

Kim raised and eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Tsubaki reassured her.

"Okay," said Kim.

The door then burst open and Professor Stein came in dragging Black Star behind him. "Tsubaki," Stein called, "Can you please take care of this." He tossed Black Star to the floor.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki jumped up from her seat and went down the front of the class. "What happened?"

"He tried to challenge me at the front entrance," answered Stein. "Honestly what has gotten into him lately?"

Black Star woke up and glared at the mad scientist, "Don't look down on me! You just got lucky." Stein just rolled his eyes and started to turn the screw in his head.

"Yeah of course, now take your seats," Stein instructed.

Tsubaki ushered Black Star to his seat, and class began.

xXx Present xXx

'_After that the day passed rather normally. No one else tried to mention Black Star and my feelings_.' Tsubaki shakes her head and opens her eyes. She hardens her stare and looks at the two girls in front of her, "I am Black Star's weapon. His partner in the fight against Keishin. I cannot allow myself such feelings." With those words, more for herself then her questioners, Tsubaki pushes past Kim and Jackie and heads off towards her house.

"Well that didn't work," says Jackie. "I guess we have to tell Ox huh?"

Kim takes a deep breath and says, "Yeah I guess we do. Let's go Jackie, he should be with Black Star right about now." The two girls start to walk in the direction of the hall normally the sight for the founding ball. They walk past Maka and Soul along the way. They pass by them with Kim saying quietly so only the four of them can hear, "The plan with Tsubaki failed, it is Ox's turn now."

"Right," answers Maka. The four teens pass each other as if nothing was said. Maka and Soul continue their previous conversation while Kim and Jackie head towards their destination. They arrive a couple minutes later finding Black Star glaring at Ox and Harvar.

"What is this about Ox?" Black Star demands. "Why are you asking about Tsubaki?"

Ox smirks, "I was just wondering if you have recognized her strange behavior as of late. It appears you haven't how sad."

Black Star's glare worsens and he clenches his fists fury emanating from his every pore. "What was that you said? I don't think I heard you please repeat it."

Ox looks over at Black Star, but Harvar is the one to speak. "He said you're a piss poor meister who can't take care of his weapon."

Kim and Jackie's eyes widen, "What did we miss?" they asks in unison, just as Black Star rushes the two guys standing a couple feet from him.

xXx 10 Minutes ago xXx

"Black Star," called Ox.

"Hmm," Black Star turned around. "What do you want?"

Harvar and Ox exchanged looks, than looked at Kid, Patti, and Liz all accompanying Black Star. "We're wondering if you could give us a moment of your time."

"Sure," said Black Star. "See yea later Kid," Black Star waved goodbye to his friends and followed his two other classmates. They walked until they reached the ball room, "What are we doing here?"

"You really can't take care of Tsubaki can you?" said Ox closing the door.

"What is this about Ox?" said Black Star, seeing Kim and Jackie enter.

xXx Present xXx

Black Star's fist collides with Ox's face. He pivots on one leg and kicks Harvar. "Now do you two care to repeat that?" Black Star looks disdainfully down at them. "What did you say about me and Tsubaki?"

"They are only saying what they see," says Jackie. "Tsubaki is obviously suffering and yet you are doing nothing about it."

"Do you even care for her?" asks Ox.

Black Star's gaze reconnects with Ox's eyes. "Of course I care about her! She is my partner." Black Star turns and leaves the room stopping at the doors. "If you ever say something like that again, I will kill you." Black Star closes the door behind him leaving the four alone.

"That didn't work," says Kim as she helps Ox to his feet.

"No kidding," says Jackie helping Harvar.

Ox and Harvar clutch their injured faces, black eyes already forming. "How did it go with Tsubaki?" asks Ox.

Kim and Jackie shake their heads, "She gave pretty much the same speech," says Jackie.

"Come on let's get you guys down to Naigus," says Kim. The two girls help the two guys down to the infirmary.

xXx Black Star and Tsubaki's House xXx

"I'm home," Black Star announces as he walks in.

"Welcome home," calls Tsubaki from the kitchen. "I am making dinner."

"Good I am starved!" Black Star sits at the table. After a couple minutes of silence he asks, "Hey Tsubaki is something bothering you?"

The dish Tsubaki is holding nearly slips from her fingers when she hears Black Star's question. She takes a couple deep breaths before answering to calm herself. "Of course not, why would you ask that?"

"No reason," answers Black Star. '_I can't force her to tell me. Tsubaki is the only one I don't want to force into anything_.'

Tsubaki comes in with the dinner and they eat in relative silence.

xXx Conspirators xXx

"They failed," says Patti jumping up and down. "They failed, they failed, failed, failed, failed, failed, faaaailed."

"Yes, Patti we get it so stop repeating it already!" says Kid rubbing his temples.

"Okay!" Patti stops jumping and repeating herself, instead occupying her attention with a picture on the wall.

"Who is next?" asks Kid looking at Soul.

Soul and Maka look at each other. Maka is sitting in Soul's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Well, according to the chart…next up is…Blair," Soul says the name is said with a dead seriousness.

"You are joking right?" asks Liz.

"Nope," says Maka, "She placed a bet. Next Friday she gets a turn." Everyone in the room cringes at the thought of what the erotic kitty might do to their two friends.

xXx Death Room xXx

"Ah Blair, I want to help her!" Spirit says.

"Reaper Chop!" The reaper's hand crashes into Spirit's skull. "Enough out of you this is serious, if Blair's tactic succeeds then my chance for a new mask will have vanished!"

"Yes sorry," says Spirit lying on the ground in agony.

xXx Blair xXx

"Pum-pum-pumkin!" Smoke fills Maka and Soul's apartment as Blair conjures the tools she will need for her plan.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blair is up next! How will this turn out? Reviews make chapters appear! **

**Again sorry for the late update, and hey what do you all think of another story added to this series centered on Kid and Liz?**


	5. Chapter 5 Pumpumpumpkin!

**Hello! Okay some of you may have realized I changed the title from "Take a Hint!" to "Conspirators: Take a Hint!" The reason is because this series is now going to have third story added and I want to make it easier to know which of my stories are part of the series. "Get a Clue!" as also be renamed to "Conspirators: Get a Clue!" So judging by that this is now officially the Conspirators series! I have a title for the Kid/Liz story to follow this one: "Conspirators: See the Signs!" Thank you Seishin Okami for the title! **

**Okay now on with the story!**

**Plot: It is Friday! Blair is up! "In a burst of smoke Tsubaki's normal combat clothes disappear and in their place a pair of red leather booty shorts, knee high red leather boots, and a red leather jacket that just covers her breasts appears."**

**Rated M for half naked people!**

**I do not own Soul Eater. **

Chapter 5: Pum-Pum-Pumpkin!

Blair watches from behind a tree as Black Star and Tsubaki come into sight. Her targets are casually talking about Black Star and his greatness as if it is perfectly normal. Blair smiles to herself. In a soft voice she says, "pum-pum-pumpkin."

A stone moves up causing Tsubaki to trip, "Tsubaki!" Black Star moves and catches his partner before she can fall. Making sure she is steady before moving away he says, "Be careful!"

Tsubaki smiles and says, "Sorry. I guess I didn't see the rock."

Black Star's face lights up as he smiles and says, "It's okay! Not everyone can be as prefect and great as me!" He turns around and gives Tsubaki a thumps up, "If you ever fall I will catch you."

Tsubaki blushes, "Th-thank you." The pair continues to walk, laughing and talking.

"Dang, so close." Blair waves her paw and continues to follow after the unsuspecting teens. "Being a cat has its advantages. I can follow them around easily." Blair continues to follow her targets until they reach a secluded area out in the woods, "This place is as good as any. Pum-pum-PUMPKIN! Come pumpkin man!" A figure reminisant of the headless horse man with a pumpkin for a head appears before Black Star and Tsubaki. "Now Pumpkin Man get her!" Blair orders the creature to attack Tsubaki.

"I don't think so. Tsubaki!" says Black Star.

"Right," Tsubaki answers. In a flash of light Tsubaki disappears and reappears in Black Star's hands in the form of a chain sickly.

"Let's go Tsubaki!" Black Star rushes the mysterious creature. "You picked a fight with the wrong guy!" He throws Tsubaki at the creature cutting thru its arm. "I am Black Star the biggest star alive, and I will not let anyone touch Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki blushes hearing Black Star's words but shakes them off as the words of a worried partner. Her blade cuts thru another portion of the pumpkin headed man.

"Dang! They are good," says Blair. Watching them carefully she smirks, "Pum-pum-pumpkin! Smashing Pumpkin!" A large pumpkin appears above the teens.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki calls.

"On it," Black Star pushes off of the ground and rolls just out of range of the huge orange vegetable. "Where did that come from?" asks Black Star.

"Behind you!" Tsubaki calls again. Black Star turns and blocks a swing from Pumpkin Man, his limbs reattached.

"Tsubaki, ninja sword mode."

"Right," a puff of smoke appears, and as it clears in Black Star's hand is a short sword.

"We're taking its HEAD!" Black Star announces as he charges the creature. "You picked the wrong guy! I am Black Star the one who will surpass God!" In one quick fluid movement Black Star de-pumpkins the figure, and it falls to the ground. "What is that all it had? So boring," Black Star putting his hands behind his head.

Tsubaki appears, Blair smirks, "pum-pum-pumpkin." In a burst of smoke Tsubaki's normal combat clothes disappear and in their place a pair of red leather booty shorts, knee high red leather boots, and a red leather jacket that just covers her breasts appears. Her hair tie disappears letting her long black hair cascade around her. "Puurfect!" Blair jumps up into the tree and watches.

Black Star turns and stares and Tsubaki as she appears from the smoke, "Hey what happened?" Black star asks.

"Um, I don't know," answers Tsubaki as she emerges from the smoke not knowing about the wardrobe change. Black Star's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and his mouth gapes open. "Black Star?" Tsubaki asks. Blood squirts from his nose and he falls backwards. "Black STAR!" Tsubaki rushes to his side and kneels down next him, it is now that she realizes he isn't wearing her usual clothes. She looks down and sees her outfit, "What is this?"

xXx DWMA Infirmary xXx

Black Star wakes up on an infirmary bed, Naigus and Sid looking down at him on one side of the bed. Soul and Kid on the other side, and in the back he can see Maka, Patti, and Liz fussing about something. "Where is Tsubaki?" Black Star asks.

The four people surrounding him exchange looks, "Well you see." Kid starts.

"She is well…" Soul tries to say it.

"It's like this, she…" Sid blushes.

Black Star feels his heart rate pick up, "She what? What is going on? Where is Tsubaki?"

Naigus rolls her eyes, "She is over there with the girls the only problem is." Before Naigus can finish though Black Star gets up and pushes Patti and Liz aside. He sees Tsubaki sitting on a stool with a blanket wrapped around her, a fierce blush across her face the same color as the red leather boots he can see.

"We can't get her out of them," says Maka.

"What," Black Star says staring at Tsubaki.

"We have tried everything we can think of but they just won't come off," adds Liz.

"And when we try to put different clothes over them, the others vanish," finishes Patti.

Tsubaki's blush deepens. "I'm sorry Black Star."

Black Star's eyes narrow, "Don't apologize. The blanket hasn't vanished right?"

"Yeah," says Maka.

"Good," Black Star grabs Tsubaki's hand. "Keep that closed tight, I am taking you home."

"But Black Star," Black Star doesn't listen. He starts to pull his partner out of the school. Many people stare. Black Star glares at them in return causing them to look the other way. Once outside the school a huge gust of wind picks up and pulls blanket's flaps apart exposing Tsubaki. Every boy within eye shot of her has a massive nosebleed and passes out. "Eek!" Tsubaki quickly covers herself up.

Black Star glares at the guys oogiling Tsubaki, "If you continue to stare I will take you all on." Black Star shouts pointing at the offenders. "Tsubaki is my partner, I won't let you look at her like that!"

Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patti stand in the doorway all with their fingers crossed. 'Say it, say it, say it, say it, say it.' Is the chant go thru their heads.

xXx Death Room xXx

"Don't say it Black Star! Don't say it!" shouts Lord Death.

"Hold up Black Star, don't give in, not right now!" urges Spirit.

xXx Front of the School xXx

"Oh, really," Blair appears dressed in an outfit very similar to the one she fought the Mizunes in. "So if I do this," she tears the blanket away from Tsubaki, "what will you do to me?"

Black Star glares at the cat woman and fisting his hands strikes out. "I said don't! Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!"

"Um…right!" Tsubaki turns into light then reappears in Black Star's hand in the form of a black sword.

"Blair," Black Star addresses the cat, "This is your fault isn't it!"

"Meow," Blair says innocently. "Blair doesn't know what you are talking about. But if you are so upset about why don't you say why?"

"Die stupid cat!" Black Star lunges for the nuisance. "Tsubaki, shadow star."

"Right!" Black Star's shadow stretches and changes shape mimicking a snakes it slithers toward the magical feline.

"You aren't getting away Bitch!" Black Star sneers. "No one makes fun of Tsubaki like that and get away." Tsubaki's shadows wrap around Blair and Black Star strikes her hard in the gut. Blair crumples to the ground holding her gut.

"Ow," Blair complains. "I just wanted a new outfit."

Maka rushes forward, "Maka chop!" The book collides with Blair's head causing her to pass out. "That will teach her to do such perverted things." Sid walks over and picks the feline up and carriers her away.

xXx Death Room xXx

"Nice save Maka," says Lord Death.

"That's my girl," Spirit says. He then gets up and heads to the exit.

"Where are you going Death Scythe?" asks Lord Death.

Spirit turns and smiles at the reapers, "To the infirmary I don't feel so good."

Lord Death's eyes narrow, "Reaper Chop!" His foam hand falls down onto Spirits head. "I don't think so."

xXx Conspirators xXx

"SO CLOSE!" Maka shouts. "She was so close to blowing the plan!"

"Calm down Maka," says Soul. "And stop pacing it is annoying." Maka glares at Soul but stops pacing. Instead she walks over to him and sits on his lap. "I know it is frustrating but be patient."

Maka sighs, "It only took you a week to confess once they started their plan, but those two are soooo stubborn!"

Soul leans down and kisses the top of Maka's head, "Well I am cooler than Black Star." Maka giggles and cuddles further into her boyfriend's warmth.

Kid glares at his two friends, "Please stop that. Patti, Liz who is next?"

Patti is spinning around in a chair going "Whee! Whee! Whee!" Kid rolls his eyes.

Liz picks up the chart and looks at it, "The next up is Kilik and his weapons."

Maka cringes, "I thought Blair was bad."

"What do you mean," asks Liz.

Maka and Soul exchange looks, "Well he was the one who kissed me remember to give Soul an extra push." Everyone's eyes widen in recognition of what this could mean.

xXx Kilik & Pots of Lighting and Fire xXx

"Okay you two," Kilik says addressing his partners. "Remember to deliver these to Tsubaki during class Monday." Kilik hands the two children a box each.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx**

**Kilik is up! What is in the boxes? Review and the next chapter may be up tonight! **

**Plot description for the next story "See the Signs": Patti wonders how to get her meister and big sister together. She realizes she will need help so she recruits the conspirators! Kid/Liz third in the Conspirator series. **


	6. Chapter 6 Presents and Confessions

**Plot: Monday as arrived. Pots of Fire and Lightning make their move to give Tsubaki her presents. Kilik watches from the corner of the class. How does Black Star react? What is in the boxes? **

**Rated T, another slightly angsty chapter.**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 6: Presents and Confessions

Black Star and Tsubaki arrived on time for class. Recently Black Star has had the feeling people are targeting Tsubaki, and has taken it upon himself to protect her. '_She is my partner after all!_' Black Star reminds himself as he scans the faces of everyone in the room, looking for potential threats to his weapon. '_Nobody will touch Tsubaki when I'm around_.'

Lost in his thoughts Black Star misses the two small weapons who approach Tsubaki, "Present," the two say in unison. Tsubaki looks down at Pots of Lightning and Fire and smiles.

"For me?" she asks. The both nod their heads. "Thank you," says Tsubaki as she takes each of the boxes.

Black Star glares at the small weapons than looks up and sees Kilik grinning, Black Star's stare darkens more.

"Oh wow," Black Star hears Tsubaki's exclamation of wonder and turns around. She is holding a dozen roses that came from one of the boxes. Six of the roses are a light yellow, and the other six are a dark yellow almost orange. Tsubaki picks up a card from the box and reads it out loud, each word making Black Star see red. "To Tsubaki, these roses signify your radiance." Tsubaki blushes, sets the roses and cadre down, and moves to open the next present. Removing the lid Tsubaki inhales sharply. Inside the box is Tsubaki bloom made out of chocolate, and it is very fine quality chocolate coming from a local Chocolatier, one Tsubaki and Maka visit often. The card accompanying this present reads, "Tsubaki, this bloom signifies how sweet you are." Tsubaki's blush deepens.

"Kilik would like to talk to after class," says Pot of Lightning.

"Alone," adds Pot of Fire.

Black Star's blunted nails start to bite into his hands drawing blood. He steps forward to refuse the short shits who dare put the moves on _his_ Tsubaki when he realizes exactly what he just thought and stops frozen. It is Tsubaki's voice that draws him out of his daze, "Okay." Her answer is simple but it is all Black Star needs to hear to feel himself fall into a deep, black, empty, void of depression.

For the entirety of the class Black Star is lost in thought, his depression worsening each time Tsubaki looks at the gifts Kilik gave her. _'Tsubaki is mine, does that mean I love her? But how does Tsubaki feel about me?_' Black Star looks over at the person he just realized means so much to him. Tsubaki is concentrating on the black board and copying the notes Professor Stein is writing. '_No, Tsubaki can't care about me like that_.' Each thought that goes thru Black Star's mind causes him to sink further and further into depression, something very uncharacteristic of him.

The class bell rings and Tsubaki gets up and leaves the class, meeting Kilik at the door. Black Star watches, his heart breaking for the first time.

Soul, Maka, Patti, Liz, and Kid watch from a few rows up. "Hey is Kilik serious?" asks Liz.

Maka takes a deep breath and shakes her head, "I don't know. I just hope it is a similar tactic to the one he used on me."

"Yea for his sake," says Soul as he watches Black Star slam his fist into the table and get up.

"Where do you think he is going?" asks Patti.

"Do you have to ask?" asks Kid. The conspirators exchange looks and rush out of the class following behind Black Star. Professor Stein watch the scene play out, a strange smile playing across his lips.

"You won't get them that way," Stein says as he walks toward the teacher lounge.

xXx Tsubaki and Kilik xXx

Tsubaki and Kilik walk until they are outside on the roof. Kilik turns and looks directly into Tsubaki's eyes. Tsubaki blushes and moves back a bit from his gaze. "Um…Pots of Fire and Lightning said you wanted to talk to me," Tsubaki says. "What is it about?"

Kilik smiles at Tsubaki, moves forward and wraps his arms around her.

xXx Other Side of the Door xXx

Black Star, Patti, Liz, Maka, Soul, and Kid all watch as Kilik moves in and embrace Tsubaki. Black Star sees red and pales, but Soul puts his hand on his shoulder, "Wait for her answer," Soul instructs him. Black Star fists his hands trying desperately to hold onto his patience and not kill Kilik.

xXx Rooftop xXx

Tsubaki stiffens as Kilik hugs her. "Tsubaki," he whispers in her ear causing a shiver to go up her spine. "Please be my girlfriend?"

Tsubaki's eyes go wide and she remains still for some time.

xXx Other Side of the Door xXx

Soul's hand tightens on Black Star's shoulder holding him in place. Black Star's mind is reeling demanding him to pummel the one trying to take what is his.

xXx Death Room xXx

"NOOOOO! Say No Tsubaki!" screams Lord Death as he shakes his mirror. "There is a lot of money ridding on your answer! Don't give in," the reaper urges.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Spirit chants around a fire. "Tsubaki you must say no."

xXx Rooftop xXx

Tsubaki takes a deep breath and pushes Kilik away from her lightly. She smiles sweetly and says, "I'm sorry Kilik." She hands him his gifts, "I can't be your girlfriend, because I…"

xXx Other Side of the Door xXx

Black Star, Soul, Maka, Liz, Patti, and Kid all lean closer to the opening and hold their breath.

xXx Death Room xXx

Lord Death and Spirit continue to pray and chant urging her to not reveal it yet.

"Don't say it!" says Lord Death.

"Wait a little longer," says Spirit.

xXx Rooftop xXx

"I love someone else," Tsubaki finishes.

xXx Other Side of the Door xXx

Black Star unclenches his fists, Soul and Maka smack their heads, Patti giggles, Liz and Kid exchange glances and then shrug.

xXx Death Room xXx

"YES!" Shouts Lord Death and Spirit in unison.

xXx Rooftop xXx

"Oh I see," says Kilik. "Can I ask you it is?"

xXx Other Side of the Door & The Death Room xXx

Everyone turns back and holds their breath, the tension back.

xXx Rooftop xXx

Tsubaki closes her eyes and smiles as images of a blue haired, loud mouth, tattooed ninja plays across her mind. She giggles a little bit, "Someone very close to me." Tsubaki then turns around and heads for the door.

Maka, Soul, Kid, Patti, and Liz take off running at break neck speeds Leaving Black Star behind. "So are you okay?" asks Black Star leaning against the wall when Tsubaki comes inside.

She turns and smiles at her meister, "Yes." Black Star smiles back and they head to class.

'_Even if Tsubaki doesn't love me I can still be beside her as her friend and meister, right?'_ Black Star thinks as he watches her from the corner of his eye.

xXx Conspirators xXx

"Who is next?" asks Liz. They already knew Kilik had failed, no reason in discussing what they had witnessed.

"Next is…Lord Death," says Maka looking at the chart.

"Father? What does he need the pot for?" asks Kid.

"Who knows," says Soul.

xXx Death Room xXx

"Right, my turn!" says Lord Death as he heads toward a small closet tucked away in the far back of the Death Room. Reaching in he pulls out an old map, "This should do."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Black Star is aware of his feelings! Lord Death is next. Hey, what is the map for? Find out next chapter! Review please, I love reviews. **

**Side note: For those who find things wrong with the story please do not hesitate to tell me in a review. I take no offense to critical reviews as long as they are constructive. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Treasure Map!

**Hello! I have received great reviews on this story and that makes me very happy! I love you all! . Okay enough of that, anyway I would like to report that my writers block (that none of you knew about) has been lifted so I am going to start on my original story I have been writing. BUT don't worry I will still be putting chapters up here! **

**Plot: Lord Death is up! He has a map! COOL! And hey Black Star is…depressed? Wait what?**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

**Rated T for violence and moping emo Black Star.**

Chapter 7: The Treasure Map! Search for Ones Heart?

Tsubaki watches as Black Star sighs for the third time in that last two minutes. '_Something is wrong_!' Tsubaki thinks to herself as she watches her meister run into a wall, not paying attention to where he is going. "Maka, do you know what is wrong with Black Star?" asks Tsubaki.

Maka looks over at the tall weapon, "Hmm. Is something wrong with him?" Maka looks over and sees Black Star lean against a wall and sigh, again. "Oh I guess something is up."

"YOU GUESS!" Shouts Tsubaki. "He is depressed, that isn't like Black Star! Sure he has been down but never depressed!"

"He isn't depressed," says Soul. "Black Star is love sick, I recognize the look." Everyone at their table turns and stares at Soul. Patti blinks, Liz giggle, Kid shakes his head, Maka kisses his cheek, and Tsubaki eye brows rise up.

Slowly, as if she is unsure of the words, she says, "Love sick?" Then it hits her, his strange behavior started three and half weeks ago, when Kilik gave her those presents. He has been staring at her a lot lately, and worse he seems to be distancing himself from her. "With me?" Tsubaki asks not realizing she said it out loud.

"Yea with you, who else wou…" Soul stops talking realizing what he just said. Tsubaki is now looking at him her eyes wide and full of hope, a small smile playing across her lips.

Tsubaki gets up from the table and walks over to Black Star. Maka jabs her elbow into Soul's side. "Good going!" Soul just rubs his side and looks across the room to his friend and Tsubaki.

Black Star watches as Tsubaki walks over to him a smile on her face. '_She has such a pretty smile_,' he thinks wearily. His thoughts are driving him crazy. Thoughts like how he wants to kiss those smiling lips, or how he wants to lock Tsubaki away so no one else can see her. That last one scares him.

"Hey," Tsubaki says reaching her meister.

"Hey," Black Star says back. Tsubaki leans up against the wall.

"You know I don't love Kilik." Black Star falls over surprised by her words. Tsubaki smiles, but before she can go on an announcement comes over the loud speakers.

"Black Star and Tsubaki, report to the Death Room." It is Spirits voice. "I repeat Black Star and Tsubaki report to the Death Room."

The two teens look at each other then head out of the room. The conspirators curse under their breath. "Just a little longer and she would have said it!" complained Liz.

"Stupid Papa," says Maka.

xXx Death Room xXx

"You wanted to see us Lord Death," says Tsubaki.

"Oh yes," answers Lord Death. "Hello, hello, how is it? Everything going well I hope." The reaper looks down and sees the solemn look on Black Star's face. "Hmm, maybe not. Anyway I have an assignment for the two of you. Here," Lord Death reaches out his hand. In his hand is a piece of old parchment. "This is a map to an artifact I would like to two of you to retrieve for me. Can you handle that?"

Black Star smirks, coming out of his depression now that he is faced with a challenge. "Of course I can handle it! I am Black Star, no one is bigger than me." Black Star reaches out and takes the map from the reaper.

"All we have to do is get the artifact right?" asks Tsubaki.

"Oh yes well, there is another thing," the reaper says holding up his foam like hand. "The place you will be going has a tendency to attract evil, so be careful."

"No problem," says Black Star. "With a big star like me on the case there is no way it can fail. Let's go Tsubaki." Black Star takes off running.

Tsubaki smiles happy that he is back to his old self even if it is just a little. "Good bye sir," says Tsubaki as she turns and runs after her meister.

"So what is the artifact Father?" asks Kid appearing from the entrance. Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patti with him also are waiting for the answer.

The reaper tilts his head to the side, "Well you see this artifact will make anyone who touches it speak the truth they have hidden deep in their hearts."

"WHAT?" They all shout.

"You sent them after something so powerful?" asks Kid.

"Are you crazy?" asks Soul.

"That is cheating sir," says Maka.

"I don't remember your rules saying I can't use this method. It said I could do whatever I wanted on my day to get them to confess, and that is what I am doing." Lord Death turns around and turns the mirror on. "Anyways it is good to have witnesses so take a seat lets watch this." Although they protested the mission they still did as they were told and took seats in front of the mirror.

xXx Black Star & Tsubaki xXx

Black Star jumps from tree branch to tree branch, Tsubaki close behind. They have been traveling for nearly three hours, and finally are getting close. Black Star stops and pulls out the map, "We should be seeing a large cave soon."

Tsubaki looks around, "Over there Black Star." She points northwards. Black Star follows the direction she is pointing and sees the mouth of a large cave. He smirks, rolls the map up, and takes off Tsubaki close on his heels.

The trees start to thin as they get closer to the cave until they have to jump down, finding themselves in the center of about thirty gangsters. "I guess these are the evil guys Lord Death was talking about. Piece of cake, Tsubaki!"

"On it," Tsubaki's body shimmers and bursts into light. Her form changing from that of a tall teen aged girl to a chain sickle.

"I will give you guys one warning, leave now." The group of gangsters stares at the small blue hair boy standing in front of them.

"Don't talk to adults like that little kid," one of the members says. He is tall, has black hair, a lip piercing, and sickly grey eyes.

Black Star's eyes narrow. Without warning he rushes forward and quickly cuts the man's arm off. "Who are you calling little kid? I am Black Star, there is no man alive bigger than me."

"Why you," the entire gang moves to intercept the teenager.

Black Star crouches down, "Speed Star." In a flash he vanishes and reappears behind the group. With a flick of his wrist one of the sickles is thrown forward cutting into three more of the gang. The sickle veers and the chain wraps around another two toppling them as they rush Black Star. Retrieving the sickle thrown Black Star vanishes again, "Tsubaki shuriken mode."

"Right," the chain sickle glows with yellow light and starts to take a new shape. In a matter of seconds Black Star is holding a large throwing star. Taking aim he stops moving and throws it into the gang, cutting down another five members.

The shuriken flies back to Black Star's hand and he stands still looking at the remaining members of the gang. "Leave," Black Star says again. "You aren't Kishin eggs, I can't kill you." The men all frightened by the blue haired teen's speed pick up their injured friends and disappear into the forest. "Let's go Tsubaki, ninja blade mode." Black Star says not even looking back. Again Tsubaki glows and changes shape, now reappearing as a short ninja sword. Black Star grips the blade and rushes into the cave. "That artifact is MINE!" Black Star shouts as he enters the chasm.

"Black Star, be quiet," Tsubaki urges. "We don't know what is in here."

"Don't worry Tsubaki," says Black Star. "You are with me. I won't let anything happen to you." The last sentence in said as an almost inaudible whisper, but Tsubaki hears it. They meet no traps or pitfalls, no other members of the gang from outside, actually they run into no danger what so ever inside the cave. Following the map they quickly reach the inner chamber holding the artifact. "There it is," says Black Star.

xXx Death Room xXx

"Here you go Lord Death," says Black Star holding a sack out to the reaper. "The artifact just as you asked."

"Yes, thank you." Lord Death says bewildered.

"Is that all?" asks Tsubaki.

"Yes, that will be all," Lord Death dismisses the team. "I don't understand it, those two should have spilled their secrets out the second they touched this thing." Lord Death looks at the bag.

"Yeah, except they didn't touch it directly," says Maka. Lord Death looks at Maka and remembers the moment they found the statue.

_Black Star approached the podium with the statue placed on top. Reached behind him, pulled out a sac, and placed the sac over the strange figure. The statue is shaped like two hands clasped together, and honestly Black Star didn't want to touch two disembodied hands. The second the statue was lifted from the podium a loud thundering sound was heard. Black Star looked behind him to see several large boulders rolling towards him. He took off running using speed star to out run the thundering rocks. He reached the outside of the cave and continued until him and Tsubaki, still in weapon form, were out of harms way. They then returned to the DWMA._

"I see," Lord Death hung his head.

Kid shook his head and the ridiculousness of his father. He reached in the bag and pulled out the artifact. Staring at he said, "I love Liz." Realizing what he said he dropped the statue and covered his mouth, but it was too late everyone was staring at him, all except Liz who was thankfully not paying attention.

Patti smiling, grabbed the sac and picked up the statue she then walks over to her sister, "Hey big sis hold this."

Liz looked up and took the statue not realizing what it was. The second her fingers touches to artifact she says, "I love Kid." Patti squeales concealing her sister's words.

"Any ways," Kid says. "Who is next?"

"Next is…Professor Stein," says Soul.

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room, Lord Death, and Spirit included says.

xXx Patchwork Laboratory xXx

Stein is fiddling with some instruments, and turning the screw in his head. Then a thought occurs to him, "Oh yeah. It's my turn tomorrow. Oh well," he turns around and continues with his previous activity.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay so they didn't confess due to a piece of cloth. DANG! Kid and Liz are so honest! And hey the statue works! Stein is up next!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8 A Solemn Talk

**Plot: Stein's turn as arrived…but what is he going to do? Black Star's thoughts are drifting into dangerous territory, will he explode when someone kisses Tsubaki? **

**Rated T for oh you guys get the drill by now. **

**I do not own Soul Eater, this includes the characters.**

Chapter 8: A Solemn Talk

Franken Stein professor, mad scientist, and the DWMA's best meister walks into his classroom and starts class. He can feel heated and expectant looks pierce his back as he writes the day's lessons on the board. He doesn't even need to turn around to know who the stares belong too: Maka, Soul, Kid, and Liz. The four teens are obviously expecting something from him. '_Hmm am I forgetting something_?' Stein reaches up and starts to turn his screw in a clockwise motion. "Okay class today we will be working further on duel arts," Stein announces.

"Professor," says Maka, "Black Star isn't here and neither is Tsubaki."

Stein looks up and scans the rows of students and sees that Maka is correct, Black Star and Tsubaki are indeed gone. "I see, well then until they get here your team will practice with just you, Soul, Kid, Patti, and Liz."

"You wouldn't have anything to do with their absence would you professor?" asks Kid, also curious what his plan is.

Stein looks up at the young grim reaper a quizzical look in his eyes, than he remembers, "Oh I see. No their absence has nothing to do with that. Black Star is probably in another duel with someone." Just as Stein finishes the door opens and Black Star and Tsubaki walks in. "Oh, you're here."

"Yeah, sorry," says Black Star. The classroom goes silent, everyone shocked that Black Star apologized. Even Stein looks at the young teen as if he grew a second head. Tsubaki, standing behind Black Star, starts to fidget.

Stein sees the action and instructs them to take their seats. The two move up the rows and take seats behind Maka and Soul. Stein turns around and starts the lesson. An hour later all of the students of the Crescent Moon class file out of the room, exhausted and beaten up. Stein had been ruthless in his lessons today and there isn't a student that isn't sore.

Black Star watches as Tsubaki talks with Maka. His gaze clinging to her delicate mouth as it moves forming words, smiles, and laughs. With each action he feels his head grow fuzzy and the ever persistent need to kiss her grows stronger. "Hey," Soul's arm drops onto Black Star shoulder, "What do you say we shoot some hoops?"

Black Star looks over at his best friend, "Yeah okay," he answer happy for the distraction. _'I love Tsubaki but I can't tell her. I want to kill anyone who comes near but I can't because she would disapprove. What can I do for her?_' Black Star sighs.

The group turns a corner and collides with another group. "Watch where you are go…ing." Black Star shouts stopping mid word when his eyes latch onto the sight directly in front of him. One of the students who ran into them as his arms around Tsubaki's waist, his lips pressed to hers. Tsubaki's arms are lying stiffly to her side, and her eyes are wide with shock. Black Star slowly raises to his feet a deadly aura pouring out from him. His voice comes out slowly and low. A threatening menace in every word, "Get away from Tsubaki." Tsubaki shoves the other guy away frightened by the sound of Black Star's cold silent voice.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki asks holding out a hand to her meister, her other hand held to her chest. "Black Star are you okay?" She calls for him again.

Black Star turns his head and looks at the girl he loves. Tsubaki inhales sharply, Black Star's eyes are cold and distant. "Hey answer her will y…" a fist slams into the student's stomach sending him flying backwards. Black Star stands where to other student stood fist clenched, glaring at the filth.

"Black Star, dude what is wrong man?" asks Soul. He had instinctively shielded Maka from the collision and is now standing directly in front of her, shielding her from his friend's wrath.

"He kissed Tsubaki, wrapped his arms around her, he deserves to die." Black Star's words come out in a low nearly inaudible voice, but everyone can feel the malice and hate in them. Tsubaki stands completely still unable to move. She has never seen Black Star so cold before, not even when he was fighting Mifune. The Black Star in front of her now scares her, frightens her to her very core. Still she feels the need to reach out to him, to pull her meister back into her embrace. She reaches out and slowly wraps her arms around Black Star. Black Star's eyes go wide, "Tsubaki?" His voice isn't cold, it holds warmth as he calls her name.

She sighs relieved. "It's okay Black Star, I didn't like the kiss. It felt wrong," Tsubaki softly speaks into Black Star's ear, so only he can hear. "I would never want a kiss from someone else." Black Star looks over at Tsubaki who has a strange glint in her eyes.

"Tsubaki…I…" Black Star tries to speak.

"Black Star!" Professor Stein calls from the other end on the hallway. "Come here now." Black Star nods his head and moves out of Tsubaki's reach.

"Ah," Tsubaki reaches her arm out and tries to follow after him.

"Not you Tsubaki," says Stein. "Maka, Soul please make sure Tsubaki goes to the infirmary." Maka and Soul nod their heads in understanding, Stein is on the move.

xXx Outside Infirmary xXx

Maka and Soul stand outside the DWMA infirmary shaken by what had transpired in the hallway. The student Black Star pummeled is now on his way to the hospital with severe internal bleeding. Tsubaki is in the infirmary with Marie in tears, and Black Star is they think being lectured by Stein. Soul tightens his grip around Maka's waist. The two have been standing outside the infirmary for nearly twenty minutes, Soul's back to the wall with Maka leaning against him. Neither could speak, Maka doesn't have the heart to admit their plan was causing their friends so much pain. Soul's only worry is Maka, and her sad silence. He doesn't have time to think about Black Star or Tsubaki with his Maka in such a state.

xXx Inside the Infirmary xXx

Tsubaki's sobs have subsided and she is now just silently shaking, sitting on one of the infirmary beds. Marie is silently rubbing her back in small soothing circles. "Are you better? Do you think you could talk about why this whole thing has you so upset?" Marie asks in a gentle and caring voice.

Tsubaki nods her head. Taking a deep yet shaky breath she says, "I love Black Star." New tears form in her eyes, "I love him so much, but what if my feelings are just a burden to him." The newly formed tears now fall freely, "Soul says Black Star loves me as well, but he hasn't said anything. And then he…he…he goes and does things like become violent and frightening." Tsubaki's sobs start to rack her body again. "I don't know what to do Marie sensei. How am I supposed to let Black Star know I love him and only him? How can I make him understand this chocking sensation I get every time I see him hurt? How can I make him see how much I care?"

Marie wraps her arms around the trembling girl. "Simple, you tell him Tsubaki." Marie says plainly yet gently. "How can anyone know how you feel if you don't tell them?"

Tsubaki looks up at the beautiful teacher and smiles. "Right! Thank you," Tsubaki gets up and leaves the infirmary. Not seeing Maka and Soul behind the door she heads for Professor Stein's class.

xXx Class Crescent Moon xXx

"Take a seat Black Star," Stein directs the boy to a chair. Black Star doesn't argue and takes the seat. Stein stares at the meister as if trying to solve a calculus problem. "This can't go on Black Star; if you don't face the problem head on it will destroy you from the inside." Black Star looks up at the teacher bewilderment in his eyes. Stein sighs, "I am talking about your affection for Tsubaki."

Understanding dawns in Black Star's eyes, "I don't know how to face her now that I know my true feelings for her." Black Star's eyes are downcast staring at his hands.

"This isn't like you Black Star," says Stein. Black Star doesn't say anything. Stein starts to turn the screw in his head and says, "I thought you would surpass God. That no man was a bigger star than you." Stein's jibes are met with silence. "Do you love her?" he asks.

Black Star looks up and answer simply, "Yea, I love Tsubaki."

Stein reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a lighter and cigarette, "Then the answer is simple." Black Star looks at the teacher beseechingly. "You tell her how you feel and hope she feels the same. That is all you can do."

"What if she rejects me?" Black Star asks.

Stein glares at the boy more than a little upset now. With more force to his words then necessary he says, "Now look here I am not a match maker! Why do you guys seem to think I have all the answer to life's questions regarding women? I can't even tell the woman I love I love her!" Black Star looks at Stein with shock. "You are the one to surpass God right?" Stein continues, "So surpass man first and be the bigger man and confess!"

Black Star smiles his eyes coming back to life, "Your right! I am the biggest man, and as the biggest I should be able to confess!" Black Star heads for the door. Turning around before he leaves he says, "Thanks Professor and good luck with Marie sensei." Stein glares at the blue haired meister has he rushes out the door and down the hall.

Tsubaki and Black Star meet on their way to see each other.

"Black Star I…" Tsubaki says.

"Tsubaki I…" Black Star says.

"I LOVE YOU!" they say in unison.

"Huh?" says Tsubaki a blush creeping up her face.

"What?" says Black Star.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**THEY SAID IT! OMG that took a while. YAY Stein wins. Stein loves Marie? Is this a possible addition to the stories of the "Conspirator" series? Review please!**

**If you like my writing and want a say in my next stand alone one shot please go to my profile and submit your vote. Polls will be open until the June 15. **


	9. Chapter 9 Feeling Are The Same

**Okay so basically I am really tried right now. My cat got stuck in a tree and I was up all night trying to get her out. She is safe though, so that is good. That is the reason this wasn't written earlier today. Blame my cat!**

**Plot: They have confessed, but…**

**Rated T for Black Star being Black Star.**

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

Chapter 9: Feelings Are the Same

"I LOVE YOU!" Black Star and Tsubaki confess in unison. Maka, Soul, Kid, and Liz smile and high five each other.

"Huh?" asks Tsubaki.

"What?" asks Black Star. Maka, Soul, Kid, and Liz stare stunned at their two friends. "Um…what did you say Tsubaki?" asks Black Star.

Tsubaki blushes and answer with, "You first. What did you say Black Star."

Black Star moves from foot to foot, now feeling embarrassed. He takes a deep breath and says, "I love you Tsubaki." Tsubaki falls to her knees tears running down her face. "Ah…um…wha…Tsubaki?" Black Star stammers as he moves forward and places a hand on her shoulder.

Tsubaki reaches out and wraps her arms around Black Star's waist, "I love you too, I love you, I do, I love you Black Star." Black Star smiles and wraps his arms around Tsubaki, also going down on his knees.

"Silly, I knew that," Black Star whispers in her ear. The two look into each other's eyes. Slowly the distance between their mouths recedes until they are touching, softly at first but quickly gaining urgency.

"Ahem," Marie clearing her throat causes the two too break apart, their blushes deepening. "I am glad things went well, but don't you think making out in the middle of the hall is a little much?" Marie gestures to the other DWMA students looking on with shock evident on their faces. Black Star and Tsubaki get up and quickly rush down the hall and out of the school. "And you five over there," Marie directs the sternest gaze she can muster at the conspirators. "Have you given Stein his winnings?" Maka shakes her head no, "Then go do that instead of spying on your friends." The group of teens disappears quickly. "Hmm, I wonder why Patti was staring so intently at Kid and Liz?" Marie says to herself. "Oh well, now how do I get to the classroom from here?"

xXx Class Crescent Moon xXx

"Here you go Professor Stein," Maka holds out an envelope to the mad scientist. "Black Star and Tsubaki confessed and even kissed, a complete victory on your part."

Stein reaches out and takes the tan envelope opening it up and looking in to see a nice amount of money inside. "Can I ask how you did it?" asks Kid.

Stein looks up, "Hmm, oh I just told him to be the bigger man and confess." Spinning in his chair Stein wheels over to the desk and starts to sift thru papers. Maka, Soul, Liz, and Kid are standing in the middle of the class in complete shock. Patti is quickly looking between her meister and her big sister her mind working over time trying to work something out. Marie finally appears. She greets the students and whispers something into Stein's ear. "I see," Stein gets up and leaves the classroom with Marie.

"That's all it took?" asks Soul.

"Just petting his ego," says Kid.

"You're kidding right?" asks Maka.

"Why didn't we think of that?" asks Liz.

"Ah!" Patti hits her hands together, her mind obviously coming to a decision.

xXx Black Star & Tsubaki xXx

Black Star and Tsubaki walk home in a comfortable silence. There is no longer an uncomfortable tension between them. They are at peace with their feelings. Getting home Tsubaki heads toward the kitchen and starts to prepare dinner, Black Star watching her from the doorway. He feels like he is soaring freely thru the sky, or swimming thru to ocean. He is completely weightless. "I love you Tsubaki," Black Star says quietly.

Tsubaki turns and smiles at him. The smile is completely different from her others, her eyes are open and bursting with love. "I love you too Black Star," she answers just as quietly. Black Star moves forward and hugs Tsubaki. She blushes slightly because his head only comes to her chest but she still wraps her arms around him and returns to embrace. They look into each other's eyes and again the distance between their lips start to decrease, with Tsubaki leaning down. Their lips touch and the world spins. Soon Tsubaki finds herself with her back on the kitchen floor Black Star on top of her, she doesn't care. Instead her hands burry into Black Star's thick blue hair, pulling his face closer and deepening the kiss.

Black Star wastes no time in slipping his tongue past Tsubaki's lips and exploring the new area. When his hand travels up her skirt the scene goes black.

"That is enough Lord Death," says Marie. "I can't believe you would spy on them!"

"Oh Marie, and Stein," Lord Death turns away from the now normal appearing mirror. "What can I do for you today?"

"We came to ensure you gave those two their privacy," says Stein.

"Oh," Lord Death hangs his head, "I see."

"LORD DEATH!" Patti comes running into the Death Room. "Lord Death! Lord Death! Lord Death!"

"Yes Patti, what is it?" The tall grim reaper turns to address his son's weapon.

"Well, is it okay to get Big Sis and Kid together?" Patti asks.

"Huh?" is the collective response of everyone in the room.

"What on earth are you referring to Patti?" asks Marie.

"Ah I see," Lord Death fists one hand and drops it into the other. "You mean Kid's confession when he was holding the statue."

"Yes!" answers Patti. "Big Sis also held it and said she loves Kid."

The three adults looks at Patti with wide eyes, "Really?" says Stein.

"Yep!" says Patti.

"Okay," answers Lord Death. "You have my permission to play match maker for your sister and my son."

"Thank you!" Patti salutes Lord Death and runs off.

"This should be interesting," says Marie.

"I agree," say Stein.

"Why?" asks Lord Death. "What are you two talking about?"

"You just gave _**Patti**_ permission to play match maker," Stein says emphasizing Patti's name.

"Oh, oh dear," says Lord Death.

xXx The real Tsubaki & Black Star xXx

The two teens are panting and looking deep into the other's eyes. They slowly rise up from the floor with Black Star standing up first and helping Tsubaki up. "Your right, we should wait until later," says Black Star. Tsubaki smiles and turns back to the counter to restart dinner. Black Star watches as Tsubaki cooks, a small smile playing across his face. Then he looks up and sees the small hickey on Tsubaki's neck and blushes, but the smile only grows wider. '_Now they will know to keep their hands off of her_!'

The End

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Black Star is a gentleman and won't do anything on the kitchen floor. I hope you all like the second story of the Conspirators series! Next up is Kid and Liz in "Conspirators: See the Signs".** **Patti wonders how to get her meister and big sister together. She realizes she will need help so she recruits the conspirators. Please continue to follow the students and staff of the DWMA as they continue to find love! **

**Please review! **


End file.
